Aeneth Dunterian
Aeneth Dunterian is the daughter of Dunterian making her a member of House Dunterian. Aeneth Dunterian has two siblings in the form of Tresvia, and Tildarion Dunterian of which her sister Tresvia is her twin sister and also gained Magi abilities but she stayed closer to home never joining the Seekers or the Magisterium, while her brother is a weak willed man of whom is the heir to the house but is despised but basically everyone but their father who adores him. Aeneth Dunterian was betrothed to Daethis Umbreneria for six years but this betrothal went away in flames when her father turned on the royal family of the Realm of Shiver, but despite this she remained deeply in love with him and saved his life. Aeneth Dunterian is a level three Magi of whom is most known for her conjuration Magi of which she doesn't have the greatest control but her powers are above average. Aeneth Dunterian would be born the second child and the twin of Tresvia Dunterian of whom unlike her brother of whom she despised she would be very close to her twin sister throughout her youth. After years of just the two living together as a simple family of fishermen Caener would be discovered after an extensive search by his beloved loves niece and she would take on the role of helping Caener and Serana becoming extremely close to the two taking on the role of becoming Caener's second daughter due to her own father's distance. Aeneth Dunterian would be approached by her father weeks before the Coup of Tevinter and during this conversation she would be told about the upcoming massacre of House Umbreneria, and wanting to save her lover and betrothed in Daethis she would be told by her father that he was being watched and if anyone saw him being warned then they were to kill him. On the day of the betrayal at Estreglen she would put everything in place and was able to trick the Magisters into believing she had killed Daethis when she shot him off the tower of Estreglen when in fact she had manufactured his survival. History Early History Aeneth Dunterian would be born the second child and the twin of Tresvia Dunterian of whom unlike her brother of whom she despised she would be very close to her twin sister throughout her youth. Making a new Family After years of just the two living together as a simple family of fishermen Caener would be discovered after an extensive search by his beloved loves niece and she would take on the role of helping Caener and Serana becoming extremely close to the two taking on the role of becoming Caener's second daughter due to her own father's distance. Betrayal at Estreglen Located within the Seeker fortress of Estreglen west of the capital he is training in Magi alongside two very close friends in the form of Pethon Treledria, and Sogrian Portellian as well as his lover Aeneth Dunterian of whom all are having fun when several Seeker Guardsmen arrive and tell them of the arrival of two Magisters and a large force of troops accompanying the Magister. Called down to the courtyard by the two Magisters they are honor bound to comply but Daethis forces Aeneth to remain hidden as if she had left the fortress and she does this with tears in her eyes which is Daethis's first sign of trouble as she begs him not to go into the courtyard. By the time he reaches the courtyard he hears from the window Pethon announce himself as him and believing that Pethon was him the Magisters command their men to open fire and arrows rain down on the group killing Pethon with an arrow to the neck and Sogrian and the Seeker soldiers are killed shortly after. Following this fighting breaks out as the Seeker fighters try to defend themselves but are overrun and realizing all is lost Daethis fights his way through the now overrun fortress trying to find Aeneth in the tower where he told her to wait for him. Finally reaching her he finds her waiting with two men of whom by their clothing appear to be Magisters and before he can say anything she strikes him with a Magi bolt which flings him off the tower plummeting hundreds of feet down into the lake. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Tevinter Category:Human Category:Magi Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:House Dunterian Category:Level Three Magi